vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Fifty Shades of Grayson/Transcript
AUGUSTINE CELLS (A pounding noise can be heard echoed in the basement where the Augustine cells are. We find out that is Damon in his cell, punching the rock wall in frustration. A big piece of rock falls from the wall and he grabs it.) '--FLASHBACK - When Aaron confronted them ' :Damon: (voice-over) Slick hands, cowboy. (Aaron tries to put the bullets in the gun and drops one.) '--END OF FLASHBACK--' (Damon lies on the floor and puts his arm through the gate, reaching for the bullet. He moves it with the tip of his fingers and finally retrieves it. He then puts the bullet inside the keyhole of the cell's gate, grabs the rock and hits it, causing the bullet to 'explode.' He tries to open the gate, but it didn't work.) :Damon: (pounds on the gate) Come on! (He shakes the gate furiously, but it doesn't move. He starts kicking it in frustration and it pops open.) TITLE CARD AND CREDITS SALVATORE MANSION - Stefan's bedroom (Katherine opens her eyes and remembers the night before with Stefan. She smiles. She looks to her side and Stefan is indeed next to her. She goes to hug him but finds a lock of gray hair on the bed. She picks it up and looks at it in horror.) :Katherine: Oh, my God! (Stefan wakes up and turns around to face her.) :Stefan: Hmm. Hey. (Katherine doesn't want Stefan to see her, so she jumps off the bed and covers herself with the blanket.) :Katherine: Um, don't turn around. :Stefan: What are you doing? :Katherine: (picking her clothes from the floor) Um, just don't turn around. :Stefan: Where are you going? :Katherine: (leaving the room) Everything's fine. Go back to bed. (In her attempt to leave the room not letting Stefan see her, Katherine bumps into the door on her way out.) :Katherine:' Uhn! Agh! (Stefan smirks and lays back down in bed. A bit later, Katherine is walking down the hall, all dressed, while she tucks her hair into a baseball hat. As she's heading outside, Damon walks in, all disheveled looking and dried blood down his neck.) :Katherine: What the hell happened to you? :Damon: Ditto. Elena's not here by any chance, is she? :Katherine: I haven't seen her, not that I've been looking. :Damon: (yelling)' Stef, you awake? :Katherine: You know, he hasn't seen her either. I know because we were together all night. :Damon:'' ''(looking disgusted) Look. I've had a really crappy couple days, ok? If you're implying what I think you're implying-- :Katherine: Why? What were you thinking? That our hot, naked bodies collided in one unforgettable night of passion? :Damon: I'm gonna barf. :Katherine: Great. Then my work here is done. Toodle. (She exits the mansion and closes the door behind her.) :Damon: Ugh. DR. MAXFIELD'S UNDERGROUND LAB (Elena lies on a test bed. She opens her eyes ant looks around. There's an empty bag of blood on an IV stand, lamps... She looks very weak. She looks at one end of the room and see a staircase. She kind of sees a vision and hears children giggling. A ball drops down the stairs. She keeps hearing children giggle.) :Wes: Subject 83182 appears conscious. (Elena snaps out of it and looks at Wes who's looking at her.) :Elena: (weak) Where am I? :Wes: Why? Look familiar? :Elena: (she looks around and sees a big dialysis machine) What is that thing? (she tries to get lose) What are you doing to me? :Wes: 83182 resume prep for blood dialysis. (He puts a mask over Elena.) Count from 10. 9, 8, 7, 6, 5... (Elena falls asleep.) SALVATORE MANSION -- Stefan's bedroom (Stefan is putting some clothes away and Damon is leaning against the door frame.) :Stefan: Where the hell you been? :Damon: Aw, you know, being held against my will, shot in the head, now I can't find Elena. (walking into the room) How was your evening? Anything out of the ordinary happen? :Stefan: What a minute. What do you mean you can't find Elena? :Damon: I mean, she's not picking up her phone, she's not in her dorm, she's nowhere in this house, which leads me to believe that Dr. Creepy Ken-doll has her somewhere. :Stefan: Are you talking about the Whitmore bio teacher? :Damon: Yeah, the one that operated on vampires during business hours, yeah, that one. Put your hero hair on, Stefan. Let's go get Elena. (starts to walk away) :Stefan: You just said you don't know where she is. :Damon: (turning around) I don't, which means we're gonna have to find us some leverage. So come on. WHITMORE COLLEGE (Aaron is sitting on a couch, headphones on, writing on a notebook. Damon sits next to him and pulls his left earphone off his ear. Aaron looks at him.) :Damon: Pop quiz. (Aaron looks around scared.) So your girlfriend's taken by a mad scientist. Now, do you: A, get a new girlfriend; B, call the police; or C, kill someone close to the mad scientist? (Aaron stands up to run. Damon stays seated on the couch, smirking. Stefan meets Aaron right next to the couch.) :Stefan: Sit. DR. MAXFIELD'S UNDERGROUND LAB (He is touching a big bag of blood strapped to an IV.) :Wes: 4.1 pints drained. (He moves to look at Elena and points his little flashlight on her closed eyes and she moves a little and opens her eyes.) 83182 still shows signs of consciousness. Note that 15 years ago subject 12144 faded into unconsciousness after losing 2.9 pints. (Elena tries to free herself, then looks at the dialysis machine.) Evolution or luck? Mystery for another day. :Elena: (tries to free herself) What are you doing to me? What are these tubes? Let me go! :Wes: (opening a curtain as he approaches a little table and writes some notes down.) Relax. I plan to once I'm through with you. :Elena: My friends are gonna find me. :Wes: (turning to face her) Your heroic vampire friends? (punching some buttons on the machine) Did you know Aaron Whitmore spent his entire life thinking his family was haunted by some death curse? Turns out that curse was your boyfriend systematically killing every member on his family tree. I'm curious. How does one justify that in their mind? :Elena: And this, holding people against their will, torturing them? How do you justify that? :Wes: Science. (He opens a journal and reads from it.) "June 25, 1999. Incredible findings today. After enduring 3,000 volts of electricity, the subject continues to have a heartbeat. June 26. More sucess. Subject was exposed to 4,000 volts today. Seizing continues after electrocution. Flesh remains hot to the touch." :Elena: You're a monster. :Wes: This isn't my journal, Elena. (He shows it to her.) These are the hand-written medical findings of Dr. Grayson Gilbert, your father. :Elena: What? (She looks at the journal and sees the handwriting which, in fact, is her dad's.) :Wes: Everything I'm doing to you I learned from him. WHITMORE COLLEGE :Aaron: I have no idea where Wes took her. :Stefan: Well, they're not at his lab, so where else could he hide a vampire? :Aaron: (to Stefan) I'm sorry. Am I supposed to know who you are? :Damon: That's my brother Stefan, but I'd watch your tone with him because he's kind of in the midst of a psychotic break. :Stefan: I'm sorry. I'm what? :Damon: Oh, come on. You don't think I know about you and Katherine? :Stefan: Oh, I see. You're jealous. :Damon: More like disturbed. (to Aaron) See? He's off his rocker, he's losing his mind, teetering on the brink of insanity. :Aaron: How are you not dead? I shot you. :Damon: (He looks around as if he's making sure no one is listening.) Well, because you went for the head. You got to go for the heart. (He smacks the back of his head.) Go for the heart next time. Now, where's Elena? :Aaron: I have no idea. All that Wes told me was to go about my life as usual. :Damon: We're gonna call Wes, and you're gonna tell him that if he doesn't give us Elena the next experiment that he conducts it's gonna be sewing your arms back on. DR. MAXFIELD'S UNDERGROUND LAB (Elena looks around.) :Elena: This is my dad's clinic. We're in the basement. :Wes: Was your dad's clinic. Then your town council burned a whole bunch of vampires down here. Now it's just a condemned building in Mystic Falls where no one will find us. (Wes is interrupted by his cell phone ringing. He walks away while Elena keeps trying to free herself. At the front door, which reads 'Dr. Grayson Gilbert, M.D.,' Wes exits the office and answers his phone. The scene is now between Wes by the office and Aaron with Stefan and Damon at College.) :'Wes:' Aaron, hey. :'Aaron:' Do you have Elena? :'Wes:' Aaron, what's wrong? :'Aaron:' Uh, Stefan and Damon Salvatore are gonna kill me unless you give them Elena. :'Wes:' Damon Salvatore is locked in an impenetrable and inescapable fortified cell. :'Aaron:' Or he's in front of me imagining what my kidney would taste like. :'Wes:' ''(clearly upset) Fine. Meet you in my classroom. Once I see you're safe, tell them I'll give them Elena. (Aaron hangs up. Back at the office, Wes walks down to the basement. He enters a room where Enzo is, strapped to a gurney. He removes the IV from him.) :Wes: Enzo... Enzo, wake up. (He pulls out a syringe.) When was the last time you were out in civilization? (He injects Enzo.) :Enzo: (weak) What's that? :Wes: An insurance policy. Guarantees you'll come back to me. I'm giving you the day off. (He pulls out a few blood bags from a case and shows them to Enzo.) You and Damon have some catching up to do. (Enzo smirks.) Category:Season 5 Category:Episode Transcripts